El clan Uzumaki
by kitsunenaruko
Summary: Tsunade manda a naruto y otros a una misión de investigar unas ruinas encontradas recientemente cerca de konoha...lo que Tsunade no sabe es que son las ruinas del clan uzumaki


Naruko: bueno aca un fic en una pagina de fics lo siento pero estoy media dormida ya... - bosteso -

en fin espero que les guste

Sasuke: no lo creo...

Naruko: no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¬¬

sasuke: pierdes tiempo en el cual deberias estar estudiando

Naruko: esque da flogera estudiar

Naruto: si...arta flojera

Sakura: por eso que Naruko y Naruto tienen malas notas

Naruko: yo no tengo malas notas...que me de flogera estudiar no significa que tenga malas notas ¬¬ el que tiene malas notas-ttebayo es Naruto

Naruto: si pero no las peores!! las peores las tiene shikamaru!!

Sakura: ese es por flojo

Sasuke: aprendan de mi ...el mejor en todo - risa marca uchiha -

Naruko y Naruto: uchiha bastardo

Sasuke: dijieron algo - mirada asesina -

Naruto y Naruko :U-CHI-HA-BAS-TAR-DO-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Sasuke: me las pagaran...¬¬#

Naruko: bueno aca el cap!!

* * *

Capitulo uno:

**_¿Pesadilla o realidad?_**

A través de las ruinas se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe a lo lejos…

Una niña con el pelo largo que le tapaba la cara se encontraba apoyada en la paredes de la esquina de una de las construcciones de aquellas ruinas mirando hacia el vació, estaba vestida con harapos y con la ropa manchada de sangre y sucia con polvo al igual que la parte del rostro que se podía ver, tenia el pelo largo y negro y si no estuviera viéndolo con mis propios ojos pensaría que están firmando una película de terror…

El llanto del bebe se escucha por todo el lugar…como si no pudieras escapar de el…escapar de este lugar.

La niña me esta viendo…su cara me da miedo…tiene el rostro pálido como la nieve sucia y bajo los ojos tiene un par de ojeras moradas, los ojos son de un color café oscuro casi llegando al negro y el flequillo se encarga de tapar parte de ellos…tiene el pelo hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura y es tan negro que el contraste que hace con su piel en realidad da un efecto que da miedo…me sigue mirando fijamente…esta sonriendo…su cabello esta sucio y desordenado al igual que el resto de sus ropas…me sigue mirando…fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, el efecto del pelo negro encima de una piel casi sin color, la mirada fijamente con sus ojos oscuros los cuales abajo tienen ojeras moradas….la sonrisa que quisiera que no estuviera…y las ropas sucias con polvo y en algunas partes manchadas con sangre….

¿Esto es un sueño?

Eso es pero…o si no…que este en un estudio en el cual se esta gravando la próxima película de terror mas famosa del mundo

La niña a abandonado el rincón en el cual se encontraba parada mirándome y se ah ido doblando la esquina para desaparecer de mi campo de visión

Siento sus pasos alejándose con el llanto del bebe como música de fondo…

Se que se acerca a aquella sala…donde esta el bebe…

Se ah detenido.

Me asomo a la esquina para ver si en realidad se ah detenido o solo ah sido parecer mió….se ah detenido.

Ah girado la cabeza y nuevamente se me ah quedado mirando…su mirada me da miedo…su sonrisa me da miedo……..lo que esta pasando… me da miedo.

Nunca eh sido bueno para aguantar muchas cosas sobre fantasmas y cosas que se le parezcan…debo reconocer que siempre me quedo paralizado tan solo escuchar cosas sobre ese tema….menos soy bueno aguantando en una situación así.

A girado la cabeza de nuevo y ah empezado a caminar hacia delante…la cual al final del pasillo se ve una tuene luz que alumbra el lugar…se ah detenido de nuevo…me esta mirando nuevamente… ¿quiere….quiere que la siga?

No quiero saber la respuesta…solo quiero salir de este lugar…quiero volver a la misión en la cual me encontraba…quiero volver a konoha…

El llanto del bebe no a cesado en ningún segundo del cual eh estado aquí…lo que da un ambiente mas terrorífico…al menos eso es para mi

La niña ha vuelto a andar hacia delante. Y nuevamente a parado de nuevo para mirarme…es que ¿en realidad quiere que la siga?

A girado la cabeza para seguir mirando a delante y volver a seguir su camino…mis piernas tiemblan…estoy…temblando por completo…

Trato de mover una de mis piernas…no puedo, el miedo me a entumecido todo el cuerpo.

Lo intento de nuevo…creo que esta ves di un paso…aunque no estoy seguro ya que no siento mi cuerpo…tratando de olvidar el miedo…empecé a caminar tras ella.

Hemos caminado cerca de media hora y me parece que no hemos avanzado nada…aun estamos en el mismo corredor…o las ruinas de uno que hubo alguna vez…

al final del corredor se puede ver como entra un poco de luz del sol..a través de ella se puede ver las partículas de polvo flotando en el aire…son bastantes…aunque era como obvio al estar dentro de unas ruinas las cuales se van derrumbando aun mas con cada paso que doy…

y cuando digo cada paso que doy…me refiero solo a mi…pues, la niña pareciese que no estuviera aquí…ya no siento sus pasos…pero la veo frente a mi…es como si los pasos que escuche la otra vez de ella cuando se alejaba tan solo hubieran sido efectos de sonidos grabados en una radio los cuales fueron vueltos a usar otra vez…

al estar dentro de mis pensamientos me eh alejado un poco de ella…debe tener tan solo unos 9 o 10 años de edad.

No me gusta verla…siento miedo…mi cuerpo se paraliza…prefiero tener los ojos cerrados a ver todo lo que me rodea.

¿por que…?

Ahora si me paralice de verdad, por primera vez desde que la vi me ha hablado…siento como huye la sangre de mi rostro…tengo miedo…verdadero miedo…

¿por que me estas siguiendo?...yo no te eh dicho que me siguieras…

Casi no siento su vos….en realidad no la escucho, no tiene tono, no tiene algo que la diferencie de las demás voces, no tiene nada…eso es, no tiene nada…no tiene voz…solo se lo que me quiere decir…me llega en forma de ideas en la mente….pero, verdaderamente no me esta hablando…no tiene voz….simplemente eso, no tiene tono, no tiene sonido, no esta aquí…

Se ah dado vuelta y esta entrando a lo que antes había una puerta…pues solo ahora queda el marco hecho como de barro que se cae pedazos a pedazos…esta entrando a la otra habitación….el bebe sigue llorando…esta dentro de la habitación…veo a la niña acercarse a una cuna que esta al centro de esa habitación…el llanto no cesa…

Solo por un impulso entre ahí dentro…

Apenas puse un pie en ese lugar el llanto desapareció…

La niña que estaba antes a unos pasos mas adelante mió un poco mas cerca de la cuna….antes de que cesaran los llantos me miro cuando entre…se rió, una risa que me dio mas miedo que las otras…y…simplemente se esfumo…en el aire…desapareció…y el llanto del bebe igual…pareciese que al terminar el llanto ella se hubiera ido con el…

Me quede solo en las ruinas….con una cuna frente a mi…no espera…no esta vacía…

Me acerque poco a poco…estaba paralizado…es que ¿en realidad esto es una pesadilla?

Sentía el cuerpo humedecido, entumido, paralizado…algo definitivamente me decía que no me acercase a la cuna…pero yo seguía avanzando…ya casi en contra de mi voluntad…

Llegue frente a la cuna y desee nunca haberme acercado…

Salte para atrás cayéndome al suelo mientras mande un grito ahogado junto al movimiento el cual se escucho en todo el lugar, seguía arrastrándome por el suelo para alejarme los mas lejos de esa cuna mientras mis ojos no se apartaban de ella.

Un bebe…eso es lo que había dentro de la cuna…un bebe…con los ojos abiertos…que me miraba….parecía que estuviera sonriéndome…estaba deforme…estaba desfigurado…esta negro con el cuerpo entero quemado…y parecía que me sonreía…que me miraba mientras movía una de sus manos deforme y quemadas…

Sentí llegar a la pared ya que al arrastrarme hacia atrás no me di cuenta que seguía alejándome hasta que tope con la pared tras mi espalda…

Tengo miedo…el cuerpo me tiembla entero…quiero salir de aquí

Por favor sáquenme de aquí-ttebayo!!

¡¡Por favor que es este lugar!!

Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes…pero es que después de ver eso… no me sorprendía mucho…

Me hice a un lado para poder vomitar en uno de los lados de las ruinas…

Y de nuevo…el llanto del bebe…

Tenia que salir de ahí…alejarme de esa habitación en la cual estaba el bebe…

Me levante como pude…y Salí corriendo hacia la salida…

Antes de salir corriendo gire la cabeza…

Ahí estaba ella….me sonreía…

…debía arrancar…fue el único pensamiento que recorrió mi mente en esos instantes

Me introduje en el pasillo y empecé a correr hacia la luz que había al final de este…estaba llegando…

Naruto… Naruto..

Naruto… Naruto... Naruto…

Naruto…

Empecé a oír mi nombre por distintas voces mientras me acercaba a la luz…gire la cabeza hacia atrás…iba quedando sombrío…y ahí estaba ella…sonriendo…parada y mirándome fijamente mientras corría hacia la luz.

Mientras mas me acercaba a la luz mas oía mi nombre por distintas voces y el llanto del bebe cada vez iba quedando mas atrás…

Naruto…oye Naruto!

Naruto-kun!!

Naruto ¿estas bien?...

Naruto… Naruto…. Naruto…

Naruto … Naruto..

Naruto… Naruto….

¡¡ NARUTO!!

Empecé a sentir como alguien me zamarreaba casi desesperadamente…

Sentía las voces de mis amigos llamarme casi como si estuvieran al lado mió…

Empecé a sentir el viento que corría a trabes de mi cuerpo…y empecé de apoco sentir las piedras y la tierra que estaba bajo mi cuerpo… ¿había despertado?

Abrí los ojos lentamente…como si la claridad del día comparado con las ruinas en las que estaba era fuera

Demasiada diferencia

Lo primero que vi fue a neji mirándome fijamente…luego estaba hinata, ten-ten, sakura-chan, cejas encrespadas y sasuke que me tenía agarrado de los hombros el cual hace un momento atrás me estaba zamarreando…

Naruto-kun!

Fue lo único que dijo Hinata cuando vio que despertaba

Naruto!!...¡¡ hasta que alfil despiertas!! nos tenías preocupados a todos…

Lo siento sakura-chan…- fue lo que respondí a su quejido…pero…es que aun no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba

¿¡que te paso Naruto-kun!? – pregunto cejas encrespadas después de que me ayudo a levantarme del suelo

No se…no recuerdo muy bien…- y en cierta forma era cierto…lo único que recordaba era que corría por el pasillo de esas ruinas para poder salir de ahí y todo lo anterior…

Humm… te encontramos tirado a la salida de uno de los pasillos de esas ruinas de allá…parecía que querías escapar de ellas a toda costa dobe…

Sentí inmediatamente como la sangre huía de mi rostro… ¿fue un sueño o fue verdad?, ahora…esa era la pregunta que me atormentaba y cuya respuesta no quería saber…

Mi cuerpo se paralizo cuando sasuke término de hablar…me salte del agarre de cejas increpadas y empecé a retroceder hacia atrás intencionalmente…

Ahora entiendo…la misión…

Obaa-chan nos mando para investigar esas ruinas….que se habían encontrado recientemente…

En otras palabras…. ¿era sueño o verdad? Por favor que solo sea un sueño producto de tener una imaginación demasiado buena

Puedo ver la cara de todos asustados mirándome…la cara de sakura-chan muestra preocupación y susto…los de los demás es algo parecido…lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver son sus caras y como paisaje de fondo el día nublado a punto de llover

Caigo de rodillas…y ruego por todos los medios salir de ese lugar y mantenerme lo mas lejos…

Siento que todos se me acercan y me rodean de nuevo….caigo inconciente otra vez….

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Naruko: Zzz...

con sueño asi qeu sin comentarios...

dejen reviews...Zzz

Naruto: Nooooooooooo...esta inconciente!!

Gaara: uhmm...esta dormida

Sasuke: dobe...solo se durmio

Sakura: no hagan tanto atao por que simplemente se durmio!! Naruto baka!! - le pega en la nuca -

Naruto: Dueeeeleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! pero sakura-chan...

Sakura: huy!!

Sasuke: por cierto...¿ gaara?

Gaara: uhm?

Sasuke: que haces aqui?

Naruto y sakura : si si ...que haces aqui?

Gaara: solo queria aparecer en el fic...

los demas: ah...

Naruko: - despertando - ya...eso fue todo...ahora largensen y dejenme dormir...ttebayo...Zzz

todos: ...


End file.
